herofandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Stifler
Steve Stifler is the main antagonist and protagonist in the American Pie saga. American Pie 1&2, he is the main antagonist , American Wedding he is the minor antagonist and anti-hero and American Reunion he is the tragic hero. He is a shameless womanizer and arrogant bully thinks about sex 24/7, but has a hidden heart of gold and cares a great deal about his friends, who initially did not consider themselves to be his friend. However in the eighth film, American Reunion, they realize how much they mean to Stifler and how much he means to them. He has a younger brother and several cousins that appeared throughout the American Pie Spinoff films. He is portrayed by Seann William Scott. Overview American Pie In high school, Stifler was a member of the East Great Falls High lacrosse team, infamous for throwing out of control parties, and a friend his teammate Oz and Jim, despite his rivalry with their friend Paul Finch and mocking the three along with their friend Kevin for still being virgins. One night during one of his parties when Michelle Flaherty and her band geek friends attempt to join the party, Stifler lies and refuses to let them in. When Oz joins show choir in attempt to find a girlfriend by prom night, Stifler expresses his disgusted to Jim and Kevin. Later when Jim is given an opportunity to possibly have with the lovely foreign exchange student Nadia, Stifler convinces to record it, which the rest of his friends, including Finch, agree with. When Jim begins recoding, Steve takes his younger brother Matt's computer to watch Nadia, but later sees Jim fail to have with her. When Stifler asks a girl out to prom but turns him down after hearing a rumor that Finch beat him up in fight, which one of the rumors that Jessica, girl whom Finch paid $200, spread. A enraged Stifler then decided to get revenge on Finch by secrely slipping laxative in his mochaccino then tricking into using the girl's bathroom, knowing how Finch hates using dirty bathrooms. When the latter gets out of the bathroom, Stilfer among the crowd laughting at a humilated Finch. On prom night, Stifler throws an after party at his lake, which everyone was attending. The next morning however, he finds that Finch has gotten his revenge for the bathroom incident by having sex with the former's attractive mother Jeanie, much to his horror as he faints. American Pie 2 to be added American Wedding to be added Personality Mostly he is a fowl mouth bully and an arrogant jock. He is a womanizer and find ways to get girls in bed. Mostly sometimes, it usually backfires on him. Stifler was the most popular guy in high school guy in high school, but he isn't well liked and most hated. Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Rivals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Insecure Category:Dimwits Category:Casanova Category:Scapegoat Category:Egomaniacs Category:False Antagonist Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:American Pie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Misguided